


Re:Pledgeverse: 02 Evolution chart

by Inte1eon



Series: Re:Pledgeverse [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020) Spoilers, Evolution, Gen, Headcanon, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: Outline of all evolutions in Re:Pledgeverse's 02 arc.
Series: Re:Pledgeverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182557
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Re:Pledgeverse: 02 Evolution chart

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except this idea
> 
> NOTE: * indicates forms taken in the story. Those not starred can be found on Virtual Pets.

**Patamon** (Takeru Takaishi)  
Main: Poyomon-->Tokomon-->Patamon-->Angemon-->Holy Angemon (Circinus Mode)-->Seraphimon  
Other: Goddramon  
Side: Baromon (Courage), Stegomon (Friendship), Pipismon (Love), Mothmon (Knowledge), Ponchomon (Purity), Mantaraymon (Honesty), Pegasmon (Hope)*, Manbomon (Light), Prariemon (Kindness)*, Rhinomon (Miracles)  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)  
Dark: Black Seraphimon

* * *

 **Tailmon** (Hikari Yagami)  
Main: Yukimi Botamon-->Nyaromon-->Plotmon-->Tailmon-->Angewomon (Perseus Mode)-->Ophanimon  
Other: Holydramon  
Side: Lynxmon (Courage), Bitmon (Friendship), Swanmon (Love), Butterflymon (Knowledge)*, Kabukimon (Purity), Tylomon (Honesty), Goatmon (Hope), Nefertimon (Light)*, Opossumon (Kindness), Maildramon (Miracles)  
Fusion: Omegamon: Merciful Mode (with other Digimon partners)  
Dark: Ophanimon: Falldown Mode*

* * *

 **V-mon** (Daisuke Motomiya)  
Main: Chicomon-->Chibimon-->V-mon-->V-dramon-->Aero V-dramon-->Slash Angemon  
Side: Fladramon (Courage)*, Lighdramon (Friendship)*, Sethmon (Love), Honeybeemon (Knowledge), Yaksamon (Purity), Depthmon (Honesty), Sagitarrimon (Hope)*, Gargomon (Light), Kangalmon (Kindness), Magnamon (Miracles)*, Gold V-dramon (Fate)

* * *

 **Hawkmon** (Miyako Inoue)  
Main: Pururumon-->Poromon-->Hawkmon-->Aquilamon-->Silphymon-->Valdurmon  
Side: Allomon (Courage), Rinkmon (Friendship)*, Holsmon (Love)*, Flybeemon (Knowledge), Shurimon (Purity)*, Orcamon (Honesty), Moosemon (Hope), Harpymon (Light), Toucanmon (Kindness), Peacockmon (Miracles)

* * *

 **Armadimon** (Iori Hida)  
Main: Tsubumon-->Upamon-->Armadimon-->Ankylomon-->Shakkoumon-->Clavis Angemon  
Side: Boarmon (Courage), Sepikmon (Friendship), Pteranomon (Love)*, Digmon (Knowledge)*, Frogmon (Purity), Submarimon (Honesty)*, Sheepmon (Hope), Seahomon (Light), Chamelemon (Kindness), Elephamon (Miracles)

* * *

 **Meicoomon** (Bayonetta d'Arc)  
Main: Popomon-->Wanyamon-->Coonmon-->Meicoomon-->Meicrackmon-->Rasielmon  
Other: Lovely Angemon*  
Side: Ligermon (Courage), Tabbymon (Friendship), Manticomon (Love), Ladybugmon (Knowledge), Nekogusamon (Purity), Ottermon (Honesty), Oxmon (Hope), Philamon (Light), Bandimon (Kindness), Meicrackmon (Armor) (Miracles)  
Dark: Meicrackmon: Vicious Mode-->Raguelmon*

* * *

 **Wormmon** (Ken Ichijouji)  
Main: Leafmon-->Minomon-->Wormmon-->Stingmon-->Jewelbeemon-->Gran Kuwagamon  
Side: Shadramon (Courage), Togemogumon (Friendship), Owlmon (Love), Searchmon (Knowledge), Nohemon (Purity), Archelomon (Honesty), Bullmon (Hope), Coatlmon (Light)*, Pucchiemon (Kindness)*, Kongoumon (Miracles)

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon tidbits  
> -Meicoomon has a different partner in this.  
> -Meicoomon's Armor forms were thought of by a friend of mine, Mick, on Discord.  
> -Black Seraphimon was seen in a flashback in Adventure 2020.  
> -There will be a side story similar to the audio drama "Armor Evolution to the Unknown."  
> -Tailmon can become Holydramon in one of the Digivice: Virtual Pets.


End file.
